


That Is Love

by YoshisGallery



Category: Elfquest
Genre: Autofellatio, Elves, Gay Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:17:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshisGallery/pseuds/YoshisGallery
Summary: When Skot risks the Wolfrider's safety once again, chieftain Cutter realizes he needs to teach him what love of tribe truly means.





	That Is Love

"Uh-uh... no. Not this time," Krim whispered, crouching next to her walnut-haired lifemate in the deep green thicket. "Have you completely forgotten what happened last time?" 

The sun was already dying in the bloody maroons of the western sky, and the sounds of night were creaking and chirping around them. She knew they couldn't be heard; the whisper was more as a hiss of warning to him rather than a precaution. 

Skot scoffed. Of course he remembered what had happened the last time he broke the silent rule of the Wolfrider tribe. "In the trees, as you please, on the ground, not a sound," was how it went, and his and Krim's willing and reckless violation of the rule only a season ago nearly got them excommunicated by the grumpy and humorless Wolf chief. Cutter had been quite rough with him, throwing him about and giving him more than a few bruises. It was a lesson to be learned: no matter how great the temptation, the safety of the tribe came first. However, for Skot, the only lesson that sank in was: don't get caught.

"Oh, I remember. But this time, we do it right," he smiled with that mischievous glint in his eye that Krim knew all too well. Usually it was inspiring to her; it whisked her out of the bland hum of prudence and into the unknowable, exciting melee of risk... it made her feel painfully, brilliantly alive. It was the Go-Backs' way: nothing tasted as sweet as the thrill of danger. But this was different... although they were still Go Backs, they were with a new tribe now, one that values life and cherishes friendship and love, things she was just beginning to understand and appreciate. She knew that the danger of being discovered by humans again could bring danger to everyone, not just them.

Their shrouded vantage point overlooked a small gulley, in which a small camp of half-an-eight of scruffy-looking humans was roasting a plump rabbit over a spitting orange fire. The sweet fragrance of roasting meat had captured their hypersensitive elven senses from quite a distance away. It had been ages since they'd had cooked meat, normally having to be content with the bloody, steaming, raw flesh the Wolfriders seemed to relish. Skot's stomach did a lurch when he thought of the idea of eating one more bite of pulpy, bloody flesh, when the promise of tender, flavorful, juicy cooked meat was so near.

"Sweet, sweet cooked meat..." He turned to catch Krim's cold glare burrowing into him. "Can't you just taste it?" he said, his voice high with the triumph of hope over experience: when Krim gave him that look, he was out of luck. His grin fell away. These Wolfriders were getting to her, he thought. Their "way" was starting to suck out the Go-Back from her. Especially since they'd lifemated with Pike, that rosy-cheeked little dreamberry sucker who made peace and love seem almost more appealing than danger and death. Even to Skot. Almost.

"Fine..." he sighed. "Stay here... and be ready." And with no warning, he pulled the shroud of undergrowth away from in front of him and sprang down into the gulley with his knife drawn, screaming gibberish. To the humans, it was if a demon spirit had borne down on them. Glinting metal and emitting screams in a musical but vengeful unknowable language. The effect was as intended: they yelped, scrambled from their fire, and fell back far enough to give Skot his chance.

Not wasting any time, Skot nabbed the rabbit, spit and all, and bounded back to where he had been hiding with Krim. Safely concealed, he crashed down next to her with all the grace of a treewee drunk on dreamberries, laughing. "Oh, High Ones, did you see their faces?" he half-laughed and half-choked.

"Skot, you idiot!" she hissed, smacking him across the forehead. "Do you have ANY idea what kind of trouble we're in if the others heard you?" Despite her anger, fear was evident in her eyes. The last time Skot raided a human campfire, the humans did not retreat as expected. In his surprise, he had stumbled into the fire and set his clothing ablaze. Badly burned, they had to confess their crime to the tribe before seeking treatment from Leetah's healing grace. A casual flirt with death, just part of life as a Go Back... but not as a Wolfrider.

"Aw, come on, Krim," he said, feigning a hurt look. "Look, I got it!" He held up the stolen booty, still hot from the fire. "We're going to feast like Go Backs tonight!"

"I'm not hungry," she said defiantly, turning away from him and standing up. "One of these days, Skot, you're going to get killed."

Skot's eyes widened. "What kind of thing is that for a Go Back to say?" he practically yelled. "These Wolfriders are poisoning you with their 'way'! Have you completely forgotten OUR way?"

She closed her eyes, turning her head away. "Skot, I love them. I don't want our 'way' to put them in danger. What would you say if the humans found us? What would you say if they killed Pike?" He visibly winced at the mention of Pike being harmed. She was right, though he hated to admit it. Pike's death wouldn't be any way at all. That loveable little idiot made life worth living.

"Ah, whatever," he said, unconvincingly. She shook her head and walked away through the underbrush towards the Holt. "Don't let Cutter catch you," she said tersely. "I'm not covering for you this time."

"Hey, don't you want any of this?" he called after her, holding up the spitted rabbit, though silence and the fading sound of her soft footfalls were his only response.

He flopped back against a mound of earth and grumbled, picking at the meat. It wasn't nearly as sweet and tasty as he was expecting. All the triumph of his stolen meal was replaced with a feeling not unlike one of shame, and maybe even a little worry. He had taken a really big risk, he realized, and if he were caught, the Wolfrider chieftain might just make good on his threat to throw him out of the tribe.

"Bah. Cutter's probably still snoring away in his little tree-hole, anyway," he mumbled to himself.

"No, he's not."

Skot sat bolt upright. His blood went cold... silhouetted against the darkness of the forest behind him was the lithe form of the wolf chief himself. The glow of steel-blue eyes in the darkness, framed by locks of white-gold hair was unmistakable. Skot's heart stopped beating for what seemed an eternity. All the fear and worry chased away only moments before came back to him with a vengeance.

"Guh... I, uh..." Skot said lamely. Cutter moved slowly and quietly toward him, and Skot winced hard, expecting a blow across the face powerful enough to knock him tail over head. When none came, he finally unscrunched his face and opened one eye slightly to see his adopted chief crouching in front of him, a look in his eye like moonlight shining off cold metal.

For a long time, he sat there like that, and Skot's expression slowly changed from fear into puzzlement. He cocked an eyebrow and grimaced. He wasn't sure what was going to happen, but he was beginning to get impatient.

Finally, Cutter spoke, his voice calm and even. "I smelled the meat cooking too. I saw you and Krim sneak away and followed you. I heard everything."

Skot winced again. There was no hope now, no way to explain his way out of it this time. He was already trying to figure out where he'd go and how he'd survive out in the wilderness on his own. Without Krim and Pike.

"You deliberately disobeyed the tribe... disobeyed me."

"I--I wasn't in danger this time, there wasn't going to be any... I, uh..." Skot stammered finally.

Cutter shook his head. "You are a threat to this entire tribe," he said. "You were warned that we cannot risk you, or anyone, bringing humans into the Holt. If the rest of the tribe were here, I wouldn't be able to stop them from throwing you out, no matter how they feel for you."

Skot winced again. Here it comes.

"What is it going to take?"

Skot opened his eyes again, a puzzled look in his eyes. Cutter locked eyes with him, holding his gaze for a long and uncomfortable pause. "What?" he finally managed.

"You understood our warning, yet you went against us anyway."

Skot shook his head. "What do you want? It's what I am. I do stupid things without thinking. I live in the moment. I love danger. I'm a Go Back."

After an awkward silence, Cutter sighed. "You need to be more if you want to live with us."

Skot lowered his eyes. He knew he was doomed. Cutter wanted him to be something other than what he was, and he wasn't sure that staying with the tribe was worth that.

"So... do you want to leave? It's your choice. Make it now."

Skot grimaced. Choosing to stay a Go Back at heart and leave his lifemates, or change into someone different. He wasn't sure he could change, but leaving Krim and Pike behind was an unbearable thought. He was just starting to experience a new way of life... one in which fear and pleasure weren't the only offerings.

"No, I don't."

Cutter looked straight into his eyes again, this time gazing deep into him. So deeply, in fact, that Skot felt self-conscious and vulnerable, almost as if his very soul were being tickled. Then Cutter stood up and extended his arm.

"Come," he said.

Skot took Cutter's hand hesitantly, and allowed himself to be led off deeper into the woods. He had no idea what was going to happen, and was both afraid and curious. After only a short distance, they crested a small hillock exposed to the star-mottled sky above. Cutter stopped there and pointed skyward. "Tell me what you see."

Skot looked up and shrugged. "Stars," he said.

"Wrong." Cutter pointed towards a grouping of stars about halfway between the horizon and the zenith. "That's the great hunter." He pointed a ways to the left. "That's his prey, the great bear. Across the span of seasons, the hunter will catch his prey, only to lose it again... and begin once again the endless hunt. And over there is the serpent, and the owl... and right above us," he pointed straight overhead, "is the lodestar. It fixes the axis of the sky and gives us direction no matter where we are. Skywise could teach you all of this... he could take you to the stars themselves."

He gestured towards the trees surrounding them. "Did you know that each tree has a soul all its own? Redlance could show you how to listen to the music of their voices."

He stripped off his vest, baring his chest. He grabbed Skot's hand and placed it over his own heart. "Tell me what you feel."

Skot gave Cutter yet another puzzled, slightly helpless look. "I... I feel your heart beating."

"The soul of an elf, his very being, lies within here. Leetah could show you how to see and touch a soul in ways you never would imagine. How free the beauty and light inside and let it envelop you in its grace."

Skot felt the heat of Cutter's taut skin and wiry muscles under his hand, and the firm grip of Cutter's strong hand over his. He'd never really touched the wolf chief before. It was a strange feeling, almost taboo. Cutter continued to hold Skot's hand on his chest.

"Do you understand what I'm telling you?" he said softly, barely a whisper.

Skot blinked. He honestly didn't. "Uh... not really, no."

"You need to learn to love us, and accept the love we have for you. Over the next eight of days, you will go to Skywise, Redlance, Nightfall, Treestump, Strongbow and Moonshade, Suntop... and me. Learn what we have to teach. Accept what we have to offer."

Skot felt an almost tangible sense of relief. That didn't sound very difficult at all. A few lessons in psychology and botany, and he'll be back in good graces again. However, one thing stuck in his mind. What did he mean when he said "and me"? What could Cutter want to teach him?

"Do you accept the task I've given you?" Cutter said.

"Yeah, sure," Skot said, smiling confidently.

Cutter was silent for an uncomfortable while. Finally he released Skot's hand. "Throat."

Skot raised an eyebrow. Showing one's throat to one's chief was a custom of the wolf packs to show allegiance and submission. He'd done it to appease Cutter before, but he thought it was kind of silly all around. He sat down on the grassy ground, leaned back, and bared his throat, grinning sheepishly.

Cutter then arched over him, his hands on either side of Skot's chest, and gently bit Skot's throat. Skot gasped in surprise. The sensation wasn't at all painful, just completely unexpected... and not at all unpleasant. Then he felt another few nips at his throat, and without warning his body started responding in a way he never expected.

Cutter then began nipping gently up the side of his neck and up to just below his right ear, and lowered his body down against Skot's. Suddenly the weight of the wolf chief's lean, strong body was against his own.

Skot gasped again, though this time it was a lot deeper and less from surprise. His skin tingled all over. This was so WRONG. The chief of the Wolfriders shouldn't be doing this to him! Despite that, though, or maybe because of it, Skot's erection was suddenly as hard as bedrock and threatening to burst out of his trousers.

Without thinking, he put his arms around Cutter's bare back and started running his hands through his silky mane. Cutter continued nipping and licking Skot's neck, as Skot craned his head back as far as he could to expose as much throat as he could. Cutter's body was slowly gyrating against his, crushing their crotches together in a cyclical pattern.

Then Cutter moved slowly down his body, licking and nipping the sensitive skin of Skot's muscular chest. When he arrived at Skot's nipples, he gave them a thorough ministration, going from one back to the other. Skot gasped and panted with desperate pleasure. He felt Cutter's hands working on his trousers, freeing the leather knot and then sliding them down, freeing the Go Back's throbbing erection. Cutter lifted his head from Skot's chest and brought it down to between his legs. Skot nearly choked as his lungs suddenly filled with air: Cutter took his penis into his mouth and, using his tongue, worked all around the head and hole, sucking each bit of precum, which was now flowing freely and copiously, into his mouth.

Then Cutter began to take Skot's full length into his mouth and throat, sucking down to the hilt and then back up to the crown in a long, deliberately controlled cycle. Skot squirmed with utter pleasure, completely incapable of forming a conscious though about what was happening to him. Because it had been so long, and because he had been interrupted earlier when he caught the smell of the cooking meat, Skot felt the pressure of release building up far too soon. With a gurgling cry of pleasure, he exploded into Cutter's mouth. Cutter stopped sliding his mouth up and down the shaft and held the head at his tongue, catching each pulse of seed as it flowed forth.

When Skot's orgasm had subsided, Cutter removed his mouth from Skot's penis and sat up. Sometime during the act, he had freed his own member, which was now standing at attention, impressively turgid and long under the light of the half-full twin moons above. Then he bent over himself, and took his own erection into his mouth, letting Skot's captured seed flow over the head and down the shaft. 

Skot knew what was coming next, and may have protested if he had had the presence of mind to do so. When he was with Pike, he was always the one to do what Cutter was about to do to him. He felt it wasn't really masculine to receive like this. He knew, though, that at this moment, he had no say in the matter... and that in and of itself was rather exciting. 

Cutter grabbed Skot's penis and squeezed the rest of the seed from it, then brought his hand to Skot's anus and rubbed it around and into the entrance. Now fully prepared, Cutter grabbed Skot's ankles and pushed his legs back towards his body. Positioned at his entrance, Cutter's long, solid erection pushed impatiently against it, as Cutter arched down over Skot and began to lightly lick and nibble at Skot's throat and jaw again.

Skot groaned as he felt the pressure increase, and the head begin to make its way tightly into his body. It had been a great long time since he'd felt this, and he hated to admit to himself that it was all he wanted at that moment. Thanks to the slickness of Skot's own semen, Cutter's penis slid into him up to the base with relative ease; once fully sheathed within him, it was Cutter's turn to gasp.

"How is it... my chief?" Skot managed. He was sweating profusely, and was once again fully erect. Cutter's testicles pressed up against Skot's buttocks and Cutter sought as much depth as he could find.

"Wonderful..." Cutter grunted, himself sweating many beads that caught the moonlight as they rolled down his skin. "I knew it would be."

Joined together like this now, Cutter put his hands on Skot's face and forced him to look into Cutter's eyes. Suddenly they were in a locksend, despite Skot's normal difficulty with the mental communication. In the midst of joining, the contact between two elves was clearer and stronger than any other way, and Cutter began to share with Skot all the love of tribe and family in images, memories, dreams, and thoughts.

He slowly rutted into Skot as their minds shared everything short of soul names. The experience was unlike anything Skot could have ever imagined. Their souls felt joined along with their bodies, and he felt love like he'd never imagined. Experiences of both their lives flowed between them freely and readily. Skot realized that Cutter's hand was at Skot's erection, sliding it up and down in his palm as he continued pushing into and retracting from Skot's body. Indescribable, unbelievable, like a dream...

After minutes, or an eternity -- Skot couldn't tell -- the wolf chief's seed exploded into him as he gave short, sharp thrusts deep into him. The sensation was enough to bring Skot to another orgasm, gasping raggedly as he ejaculated across his and Cutter's chests in multiple bursts. 

Then it was over... the mind contact faded and Cutter collapsed on his back next to Skot. They both breathed heavily, still awash in the sheer pleasure of the experience.

“That, dear friend,” Cutter whispered, “is love.”

Skot closed his eyes. The next eight-of-days was most likely going to be far more educational than he had imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Another piece I wrote >10 years ago, so no editing was done.


End file.
